Only Love Can Hurt Like This
by Angelus93
Summary: In a world full of supernatural creatures, there's always a higher power. the P.B.T to be exact.. you know? The Powers That Be. I wasn't exactly sure what my purpose was but I knew one thing for sure, and that was that I needed to find Scott McCall as soon as possible.


" _Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree?_ "

I sang off tune, horribly. But it was the only way for Lorne to read my 'destiny' " _Hold your head up! moving' on_." I winced as I sang along, feeling embarrassed as the audience stared at me pitifully. Lorne hurried up onto stage, grabbing the mic from me.

"Ok honey! I think that's enough. Everybody give a hand to the beautiful women," he winked to the crowd, making me hiss at him.

We hurriedly sat down at one of the tables in the bar, "That was great. Love the song choice." he smiled at me as he took a sip of his drink. I glared at the green demon, resisting the urge to rip out his red horns. "Look, are you gonna help me or not?" I asked, running out of patience.

"Vision, huh? young boy, puppy dog face?" He laughed quietly making me frown. He let out a sigh, "Alright Pammy," he started, making me cringe at the awful nickname. "Beacon Hills is the next stop on your journey for awhile."

"And the boy?" I asked quietly, wondering if my fears were true. He frowned, giving me a soft pat on the shoulder before speaking, "It's not your fault. The P.B.T aren't the best when it comes to the visions."

* * *

Stealth was my middle name.

Oh how I wish.. as I walked up the stairs to the school building I almost fell on my face, and while I was pushing up my ray-bans they got caught into my blonde hair, making me wince as I tried to untangle them.

Okay, so maybe I wasn't the smoothest but still, I mean I got here according to plan, made sure it was the right school and found the way to the guidance consular all on my own so I'd said so far so good.

I knocked on the open door just to be polite, making the women look up at me. "Can I help you?" she asked with a cheery smile, making me uncomfortable.. you could just tell this lady loved her job. "Uh, yeah, yeah. I'm Pamela Morgan, new student.. obviously." I muttered the last part, wincing to myself. There was also the fact that I was terrible with people.

She grinned, "Yes! I've been waiting for you, I thought you'd be with the new student. you're just a few minutes late. Let me get your papers sorted." and with that she started clicking and typing on hurt computer.

"New student?" I asked slightly out of curiosity, and just to break the silence as it was making me even more uncomfortable then I already was. "Allison Argent, she's a cute girl." The women smiled as her eyes scanned over the computer, before printing out my papers.

But I was more focused on the name..

Argent.

I knew that name, and the paper in my backpack did too. I shrugged off my burning anxiety before grabbing my papers from the women, letting a small smile break on my face cause I just couldn't help myself. This lady has been more then nice in the two seconds I've known her.

"Thank you for your help." I told her sincerely, but not for my papers..

"No problem, sugar! Have a great first day." She was still smiling, okay I needed to get out of here. I gave a quick nod before looking down at my papers, and finding my way to English class. I knocked on the door before opening it.

"Ah, Miss Morgan. How wonderful for you to join us," he paused before looking up at the clock, "five minutes late." he gave a small glare but I couldn't care less as I stared at the boy from my vision.

 _Scott McCall_

* * *

 **new story? ok so a quick explanation. I been re-watching** ** _Angel_** **and I got an idea for a Stiles story.. it's gonna be pretty different from what i'm used to writing, a whole lot of research I gotta do, you know. If you haven't watched** ** _Angel_** **before I'll do my best to explain as much as I can but there's only certain things that I've took from that universe and a few characters will pop up but like i said, it's cool if you never watched it before. alright i'm done rambling! Let me know what you guys think? leave a review.. tell me if this is the worst idea I've ever had! anything. until next time..**


End file.
